Dead Memories
by Shurokami
Summary: She was his heart, now laying there as cold and lifeless as the metaphorical one sitting in his chest. This is the story of how a young priestess came to change a young lord's opinion on humans. Before she became a thing of legends. Sessh/Mido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead Memories Chapter 1- Stone Heart**_

* * *

><p><em>Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.<em>  
><em>Even now, I realize the time I'll never get<em>  
><em>Another story of the bitter pills of fate<em>  
><em>I can't go back again<em>  
><em>I can't go back again<em>

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood at the top of a large hill overlooking what used to be the village of the Taijiya. His long silvery hair swayed in the wind as his golden eyes pierced the night with their scowl. This man did not smile as he gazed upon the remnants of the once feared village. He rarely showed any emotions besides the hate and disinterest he showered the world with. His skin almost shone white in the moonlight, the only contrast being the magenta twin stripes on each of his cheeks and the sapphire crescent moon between his brows. He was stoic grace; barely moving an inch as his hakama danced in time along with his hair. Behind him stood a cave not known to very many men or demons, and in front of that cave two faces he thought he would never see again. The shorter of the two, a female, had long wavy off-white hair that had been tied back into pigtails at her jaw line; her hair was layered to frame her face, wisps covering her head down to her jaw line. On her heart-shaped face were single ocean blue stripes running across each cheek and on her forehead stood four matching blue ovals placed in a circular fashion. Her eyes matched her mother's brilliant chocolate ones although they did not hold the same warmth as their predecessors once had. On the top of her head stood two koinu ears that marked her as hanyou. She wore a soft blue kimono, one that had brilliant white cranes and clouds dancing all over the cloth. Beside her stood a male almost identical to her, except for the fact that his own eyes were gold, and his stripes a dark red. The male hanyou also stood about half a foot taller than his female counterpart. Bangs framed his face as well, although he kept most of his bone-straight hair tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a navy blue hakama and haori set, with stars splattered in clumps all over it.<p>

"You have no right to set foot here." The taller of the two spoke out as Sesshoumaru's equal, malice tainting his tone. It was clear he had inherited his mother's attitude and lack of respect. This would need to be changed.

"You have no right to order this Sesshoumaru around, pup." The younger male glared, but was too slow to reply before his sister burst out her own remark.

"We have every right! It was you who walked out on us! How dare you show your face here, at her gravesite after you left her to fend off those youkai alone! You swore to protect all of us!" Anger ignited in the young being, marching straight up to Sesshoumaru and to whip him around and face her. Before she could lay even a finger on him he had her wrist in his grasp.

"You forget who your superior is, Kokoromi. At least your brother knows better then to lay hands on this Sesshoumaru unless he wishes death." Kokoromi glared with all the hate she could muster at the man that destroyed her family's life.

"That's not the reason Hideaki holds back and you know that. He holds back out of respect for Mother, Father." Malice coated her last word, making sure he knew where he stood in his children's hearts. "We have no respect for you. Not anymore." It was then that anger hit the stoic lord, his eyes flashing red at his own offspring's wicked tongue.

"You know not what you speak of, whelp." Taken aback by the harshness in her father's tone, the presence of such emotion in which she was led to believe was an emotionless being surprised her. Her kimono flapped as she took a several steps back to stand beside her brother, who immediately came to rest his clawed hand on her shoulder as comfort.

That surprise quickly ebbed away to guilt and pity as for the first time since that fateful day, Sesshoumaru, Cold Lord of the Western lands, showed an emotion other than anger or disinterest; he showed pain as the memories began to run through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>But you asked me to love you, and I did.<em>  
><em>Traded my emotions for a contract to commit<em>  
><em>And when I got away, I only got so far<em>  
><em>The other me is dead<em>  
><em>I hear his voice inside my head<em>  
><em>And we were never alive<em>  
><em>And we won't be born again<em>  
><em>But I'll never survive<em>

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru!" A booming voice called the young pup to his father's office. It was a rare thing to be called in, seeing as only the elders of the clan were allowed to be in the room. The boy stood a stark 5'6" at the young age of 200, the equivalent of a mere 15 in human years. His entire being had yet to cool with the coming of age. He wore an off white hakama and haori set made out of silk, with bright red flowers dancing along its edges. Wonder consumed the young one as he creaked the door open and popped his head in.<p>

"Yes, Father?" The man to whom Sesshoumaru was addressing turned to gaze at his only son. Inu Taishou knew his son was wise beyond his years in the ways of battle and hunting, as was to be expected of the heir of the clan, yet this boy held such distaste for the very humans who would one day be under his rule. It saddened the Great Youkai's heart to know the future of his empire was at jeopardy right now because of his son's disregard for the human race, but hopefully this plan he had set in motion would fix everything. Sesshoumaru will learn that humans can be just as great as the demons they serve.

Sesshoumaru looked to the right of his father to see a small figure standing next to him. She was a good foot shorter than he, with long flowing raven locks and eyes as cold as granite glared back at him. She wore the garb of a priestess in training, a mere human fledgling. On her forehead, however, sat the most odd of birthmarks the young lord had ever seen on a mortal. It looks to be four shards of something imprinted between her brows in the shape of an addition sign.

"This is Midoriko. She is to be your peer in all of your training from this day forth. The human villages have shunned her, marking her as a demon priestess because of her odd birthmark and exceptionally strong power. I have personally taken her into our home to be under our protection. Is this understood, son?" His eyes squinted into a glare as he held back a snort of disapproval. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, future Tai Youkai of the Western Lands, to train with a weak mortal? His father must being going mad in his old age.

"Why must we consort with human scum, Father? If the humans did not want their own filth then cast her off and be done with them. They need not our pity, but our mercy." They young lord glared at the human child as he spoke, making a point to make sure she knew where she stood in this conversation. Her eyes ignited with the fire of anger as she challenged his gaze, her life's blood pumping faster at the challenge. When she spoke though, her voice was soft and calm, one that demanded respect.

"My Lord, if I may?" With a nod from the Great Demon she turned her gaze towards the younger lord before her. "If you ever speak low of my race again, demon, I will purify your soul into hell. Lord of the Western Lands' heir or not. I may not have had much training in the ways of the priestess, but I do know how to purify you to a crisp. If I am to live with you here I demand respect up until the day you are no longer an heir. Especially considering you are not a Lord yet." Eyes wide from her blatant brash rudeness, Sesshoumaru huffed, already disliking this heathen. Even the Lord's eyes widened slightly at her crassness and straightforwardness, something he would normally not tolerate with his own heir. These few years ahead would prove to be quite…entertaining.

"You will train with her, son, whether you approve or not. Her wording might be primitive, but it is the truth nonetheless. She will be an asset to this court and you will respect that. Understood?" His Father's voice boomed authority as the young youkai nodded. His mind was reeling at the mere thought of training with such a primitive whelp, and already he had thought of several ways to 'accidently' dispose of her. That thought alone allowed him to hold a straight face where a grimace wanted to be.

"Yes, Father." With that Sesshoumaru bowed towards the elder youkai, glared at the young human, and turned to leave. Once his back was turned he grimaced as he heard the female's giggle, and resisted the urge to visibly gag at her atrocity.

* * *

><p><em>With dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Master Baka, you can do better than that! That whip of yours barely even scratched me!" In the months that followed her arrival into the castle, the young maiden Midoriko had well proved her worth to the court. She matched Sesshoumaru blow for blow in strength, leaving a few to wonder if perhaps she had been born a demon. The woman was covered in scratches from his whip, bleeding quite a bit for a human, and yet here she stood taunting him still.<p>

"Such insolence from a wench. Do you humans not know the meaning of respect or must I beat that into you along with today's training?" Midoriko smirked, fire alight in her eyes at the challenge. She would win this demon's acceptance eventually, even if it killed her. Since that day in the office so long ago she often found herself fancying over him in her spare time, however little there was. When his father and members of the court were nowhere to be seen the normally well-tempered Sesshoumaru turned into a cocky, self-absorbed spitfire… and she liked it.

"Bring it on, mutt." She quickly readied her sword as her playmate became a blur before her. His strike was quick, too quick for the young human to react; with one swift movement the miko in training was knocked flat on her butt, the young lord poised over her, fangs bared and claws stretched towards her throat. His eyes gleamed with smug victory as he sneered down at his prey. Midoriko's eyes widened in shock as she let out a gasp, her heart rate accelerating. For the first time in all of the goading and sparring the young human feared for her life.

"You insult this Sesshoumaru with your remarks, bitch. Learn your place. Take head, you are only tolerated because my Lord Father wishes it so." With that the adolescent demon rose, dusted himself and walked off. After getting over the initial shock, Midoriko herself rose from the dirt and followed behind, brows furrowed as she paced herself to catch up. Her hands flung out forwards as she neared him and before even the adolescent demon could register he was enveloped in a hug from behind. He could feel the heat rise from the girl's face on his back, as well as the small wet marks starting to form on his training haori. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks as heat began dusting his cheeks at the outward public affection this mortal was giving him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. Please, don't be angry with me." Midoriko's grip tightened slightly on his waist. Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to his feet, obviously embarrassed. He was at a loss for words, as was a regular occurrence when it came to this girl. He hated it. He hated how this one girl could get under his skin like no other; he hated how she could make him feel things he wouldn't normally. Not for a demon, and especially not for a human. He once again cursed the day his father had brought home his most favored pet. Midoriko tested the aura around both herself and Sesshoumaru and when she could see no hint of anger she let him go, a soft smile on her face. Sesshoumaru didn't even give her time to walk around him as he moved as swiftly as he could to his quarters to retire for supper. Wide-eyed, Midoriko just watched him walk off with a giggle.

Looking on from his study, Lord InuTaisho smiled to himself; it seemed as if his son was finally learning the value of a human soul.

* * *

><p><em>You told me to love you, and I did.<em>  
><em>Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit<em>  
><em>So when I got away, I only kept my scars<em>  
><em>The other me is gone<em>  
><em>Now I don't know where I belong<em>  
><em>And we were never alive<em>  
><em>And we won't be born again<em>  
><em>But I'll never survive<em>

* * *

><p>The Lord of the Western Lands had called a meeting earlier that afternoon. It had not boded well for anyone within the clan and to be fairly honest left Midoriko quite pissed. The Panther tribe with which they had been quarrelling with had finally made the move to declare war against the Inu. All of the generals had been called into the meeting, Sesshoumaru and herself included. They had spent hours talking strategy, when they would move out, who would be in control of which squadron. It was only after the meeting that her Lord asked her to stay behind so that he may have a word with her in private. Being head of the medical team she thought he would want to discuss supplies she might need and such, but instead he dropped the bomb on her.<p>

She was to stay here in the castle while everyone else went to war.

She was fuming. She had proven time and time again she was just as good, if not better than most of the demons the Lord was to lead into battle. She was a match for his son even, and yet because of her frail skin and slower reflexes she was to stay here with the other maidens of the court. She would show them, she wasn't just some lowly village girl; she was a miko! And a fairly good one at that!

It was some time later that she heard a short knock on her door. Growling to herself, she swung open her door ready to zap the person who dared bother her while she was fuming around her room. She stopped herself however, when she realized it was Sesshoumaru. Instead, she glared at him.

"What do you want?" Her tone begged him to start and argument. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow as he walked in past her uninvited and moved to sit down on her futon. He looked around the pigsty of a room and grimaced. She had never been one for being tidy. Her clothes were strewn all across the floor, her wardrobe wide open with half hung clothes, her bed was unmade and it appeared as if she had tossed several pieces of china at the wall.

"Must you always be in such disarray, human?" Midoriko scoffed and sat down a ways away from him. Tonight would be the last night she would see him for a while; all the men moved out in the morning, without her.

"Only when your Lord father refuses me when I wish to assist in this war. I want to be there Sesshoumaru. I want to help fight. I can. You know I can. It's just because I'm human and not a demon… I'm too fragile." She was near tears with her frustrations. Sesshoumaru exhaled as he stared at his companion. He was soon to get an earful, and possibly zapped with miko powers. The thought alone left him cringing inwardly.

"It was I who suggested to my Lord Father that you stay behind. This is a war between demons, it's no place for a human to get involved." Her gaze snapped from the floor to his own eyes to try and find a lie in his words. The young master looked sympathetic as he met her stare. He knew how badly she wanted to contribute. Many a day she had confided in him that she felt like a burden to the castle, and didn't appreciate the glares she received from the court because of her blood. Her disbelief turned into a feeling of total betrayal. She stood up and backed up as far as she could from him.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. Was she really ordering him around? "Out. Now. Get out of my sight." Tears were welling in her eyes as she pointed to the door, her face stern. With a sigh Sesshoumaru moved to leave. It wasn't until he reached the door that he heard her faint whisper. "I thought you were my friend." As he shut the door he could hear her slide to the floor and begin to cry.

"I am… that is why you must stay. You will be safe here." The young master whispered to himself as he paused on the other side of the door. It irked him that he had made her cry, but he knew that giving his fighting skills at this point in time, there was no way he could hold of the panthers and make sure his companion didn't become too injured in the battle, or worse. His brows furrowed at the thought. No, Midoriko would be safest behind these walls.

"It seems the young Master Sesshoumaru has become quite fond of the human." Sesshoumaru's head whipped up to find his mother standing not four feet away from him. "I have to wonder what you see in such frailty that has you so concerned with her safety?" His eyes widened a fraction before he regained his composure.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru bent slightly at the waist in her direction. The Lady of the West was not amused with his avoiding the question. She cleared her throat and gestured towards the door he just stepped out of.

"Answer your mother, Sesshoumaru. Have you fallen for the little miko?" Her voice seemed to mock him, beg him to say yes so she could berate him. Holding his composure merely out of respect, Sesshoumaru glared as his brows lowered into a furrow and his eyes grew cold.

"No, Mother. This Sesshoumaru cares not for the miko. However, she is an ally and an asset to the clan. This Sesshoumaru only wishes that this asset will not break under the pressure of battle." The answer seemed to satisfy his mother as she smiled.

"Well then Sesshoumaru, I am pleased you are thinking about the clan's future, but I do recommend retiring for the night shortly. You march out at first light." With a nod, the younger demon headed down the room to his own quarters for the evening.

At morning's light, Midoriko and the ladies of the court met with the soldiers at the gates to bid them farewell. Midoriko could only glare at Sesshoumaru as he sent her a look of apology before bowing low before her and his mother. This was the first time he ever had to wear his armor, and in all honesty it was awkward for him. The spiked metal shoulder guard weighed down his left side, and his breastplate was a bit too big. His father had said he would eventually fill it out. Sesshoumaru was given a standard blade, just like any other soldier in his father's army.

"We wish you a safe return, young Master." Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the girl on his mother's right whose head was turned away from him. It seemed it would be a while before the girl would forgive him.

"Thank you my Lady Mother, Lady Midoriko." With one last look at the girl he turned to leave, the siren a call to all soldiers to head out. It wasn't until the last demon soldier left that Midoriko turned to leave, heading straight for her room. Quickly she scurried around the room, ignoring the calls for meals, gathering everything she would need. Once she was sure she had everything she would need for the next several months, Midoriko turned to leave. She paused at the mirror, smiling to herself at she stared at the armor she had been gifted for her birthday. Under her breastplate and shoulder guards she donned the garbs of a miko. Sword at her side, Midoriko nodded and masked her scent and began to make her way down the empty corridors to catch up with the army. One thing she was certain of:

There was no way she was sitting out of this battle.

* * *

><p><em>With dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru took his gaze back to the village below, opting out of facing the two young hanyou behind him. They would never know the wonderful woman that had birthed them. Never know that it was she who had saved him countless times in battle. Never know that it was her who had saved the war from a Panther Tribe victory. They would only hear stories of the human woman who could stand up to an army of demons. Never meet her in person. And that was his fault and his fault alone.<p>

Without saying another word to either hanyou, the great Lord of the Western Lands took his leave, damning himself for ever thinking to visit such a place that had stole his heart from him so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Dead visions in your name<em>  
><em>Dead fingers in my veins<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>  
><em>Dead memories in my heart<em>

* * *

><p>AN

Okay, redid this one because it was bugging me. I didn't like the middle or ending very much and it didn't really leave room to continue the story line much either. I know Midoriko's character sounds a lot like Kagome, there's reason for that but that will be explained later on in the story. For now, I give you a better version of chapter 1! And for those that are still waiting patiently for an update on "A Hanyou" don't worry, that will be coming out shortly. I recently moved to Israel and my mac broke about a month and a half ago, lost everything and just managed to fix it myself. So for those waiting, just a little more patience! I have to rewrite what I had done for chapter 7. Song is Dead Memories by Slipknot

Until then! Cheers.

Shurokami


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Like Me**

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So sorry about the long wait! There were several issues with my computer (including my hard drive finally quitting on me!) and life kind of got in the way. As many of you know I moved to Israel almost a year ago, and its been quite a ride; finding a job, learning the language, adjusting to life, etc, etc. I don't know how often updates will be coming any more, they will be few and far between due to me drafting into the army in the next several months, but please don't give up on me yet! So for now I give you chapter 2 of this tragic love story, and hopefully the rest won't be too far behind *__**crosses fingers**__* so enjoy! Song is "Just Like Me" by Paramore._

* * *

><p><em>I slipped down the stairs,<em>  
><em>Tripped over your fragile ego,<em>  
><em>I slid down the hallway,<em>  
><em>Right into the web you'd woven,<em>

* * *

><p>The Great demon was irked. It had been nearly two centuries since he had even gazed upon her face, yet the small ache in his chest had not subsided in the least in that time. He knew that just inside that cave was a woman who missed as much of a heart as he did, knowing both of them were ripped out the night she died and became the Tama. She was nothing more than cold grace now, when once she was alight with passion and excitement he had never seen before in any living being. He could still remember as if it were yesterday the excited gleam in her eyes when she first fused her sword with her miko energy, or the wonder when she received her first set of armor from his Lord Father. He remembered the way she used to tie back her hair in frustration to keep it out of her line of sight, and how when she was angry her left eye used to tick exactly three times before she would start to yell at him. She was his fire, his life, and when she died all of that followed her. He vowed never to let another capture him as she had, because at the end of it all he was left with nothing but his duty as heir to the lands and a broken heart.<p>

He had returned to her resting grounds for a second night and found himself irritated at the barrier that denied him entrance into the cave. Perhaps it was his anger at the entire situation or the lack of it that deemed him unworthy to enter, but either way it was his right to see her, his beloved mate, the mother of his pups. The two had been hiding in the bushes above their mother's cave, but left shortly after he had begun reminiscing. Had he not been so caught up in memories of a past he wished to forget, he would have growled at their pitiful gazes. As he reached for the barrier once more he remembered the time the little human had repaid her debt to his family and gained his respect all in one day. She was later reprimanded for her defiance, but it was that rebel in her that had saved his very life in a war they could not have won without her.

She had proven to both the court and him (and maybe even herself) that she was worthy enough to walk among even the most powerful of demons as an equal, and that she was a force to be reckoned with. It was also that day that she had managed to place a price on her own head for being a threat to demons everywhere.

Had she just stayed at home she might have lived to see her children grow to more than just a couple of summers old.

* * *

><p><em>And you never said,<em>  
><em>That you meant to save someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me,<em>  
><em>And you never told me,<em>  
><em>You wanted to love someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me<em>

* * *

><p>It had been one month since she had left the confines of the castle walls to join the battle against the Panther Tribe. One month today exactly… and she had yet to see battle. Midoriko huffed as she stared in to her campfire. Her armor lay beside her, just waiting to be put on. She sat on a log with a makeshift tent behind her over looking the clearing below. It had been one month since she last saw Sesshoumaru, who was indeed just below her in the clearing with the rest of the males from the tribe, well within their own camp. She dared not show her face just yet, not until they needed her in battle, for fear that they would merely just send her home. The young maiden sighed and turned her head to the stars, gazing upon them as if they were nothing less aweing than thousands of fireflies dancing around her head. Smiling slightly, Midoriko bent her head down and sent a small prayer to the gods, praying for success in their upcoming battle, and for the safety of Sesshoumaru and the rest of the tribe. With that, and a quick stifled yawn, Midoriko decided it was time to hit the sack, and crawled into her little tent for the night.<p>

Morning came with the sound of trumpets. The young priestess swiftly hoisted on her armor and sheathed her sword, and dashed outside of her tent to see what would raise alarm to the tribe's men. Upon gazing over the clearing, Midoriko could see panther demons as far as her sight stretched, Meeting them head on were none other than the Great Lord himself, with Sesshoumaru at his right side, standing tall and proud against an army thrice their size. The teenager looked out of place against so many war heroes, and had the situation been different, Midoriko might have giggled at the sight. He was shorter than most of the soldiers surrounding him, his armor sagging slightly around his chest and his shoulder. His hair was swept up into a high pony much like his Father, and Midoriko could see from her vantage point his nervousness down to the way he was slightly biting his lip. She knew he was not ready for this battle, but she also knew he felt he needed to prove his worth as heir both to his father and the royal court. Lord Taisho bent slightly to his right and murmured something to his son. By the time the time the Great Lord straightened himself once more, Sesshoumaru's face had hardened and gone was the fear from his eyes. Midoriko herself wouldn't see the tiniest hint of the young dog demon she had come to know. In his place was a man with the makings of the next Great dog demon of the West, and that alone brought pride to her eyes. Making sure she had everything with her the young priestess hardened her own stare as she mentally prepared for the upcoming battle. Once sure she wasn't forgetting anything vital, she marched down to meet the Panther tribe alongside her comrades.

* * *

><p><em>You locked all the doors,<em>  
><em>You felt it was safer that way,<em>  
><em>You put up a wall,<em>  
><em>And now your whole world<em>  
><em>is caving in<em>

* * *

><p>It was a half hour later that Midoriko had reached the battlefield, the battle itself well under way. There were panther and dog demon carcasses all over the battlefield; she was silently praying Sesshoumaru was not one of them. She scanned faces as she hacked her way through the masses of demons with her sword, miko power flaring from it wildly. Minor demons were of no issue to the young human, it certainly helped training with an heir to a clan of warriors. She scanned over the hordes of fighting comrades and enemies, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. The battlefield itself stretched for miles all around her at this point, and even finding someone other than the Lord or Sesshoumaru who she knew would be helpful. She stopped her scanning however, when an abnormally powerful panther happened to sneak past her defenses and attack her from behind. The force was enough to knock the wind out of her and leave her swaying off balance. She hissed as she felt the sear of ripped flesh scream from her nerves on her right shoulder. Her shoulder piece fell forward, it no longer being held to her chest piece by its cord. She sensed another attack from the panther, this time it being aimed for her head, and immediately ducked and turned, pulling her sword into a horizontal position to cut and purify the demon along his mid-section. She watched as the panther froze in position, eyes wide and mouth agape before it glowed in a white light and disintegrated into nothing. She heaved in air and she clenched her shoulder, willing her powers to stop the bleeding coming from her shoulder. Once she was sure she wouldn't die from blood loss, she turned her hard gaze back to the sea of demons, hell bent on finding the young demon she knew as friend.<p>

It was during sunset many hours later, and heaves of panthers dead by her sword that she found the young heir. He was breathing heavily, dirty from head to toe and nearly ready to fall over from exhaustion. His hair fell loosely behind him, the cloth holding it up lost to the sea of demons. He hadn't even noticed her presence, nor that of the his next enemy sneaking up to him from behind, sword drawn and ready to bear down on his head. Eyes wide and her own exhaustion long forgotten, Midoriko ran as if it were her own life at stake towards her white-haired friend, her sword already ready to block the incoming attack. She slid behind him faster than he had time to react, her eyes set with a determination no demon had ever seen before. It took all of a second to block the attack; all of it happening before Sesshoumaru even had time to turn around. His eyes widened as he saw just how close he had been to death. The young priestess pushed the block back and swung for the panther's knees as the demon jumped back. Expecting this, the girl smirked as she sent her powers shooting through her arm and up into the enemy's face, leaving no room for failure as he, just like many a panther before him, disintegrated into the wind. Once the heir regained his motor function from the shock that had settled over him, the young demon was left slightly irate.

"What are you doing here?!" The young girl at his side smirked slightly as she parried another attack, pushing them back-to-back and they fought enemy after enemy.

"Saving your royal ass it would seem! Jeez, just what would you do without me?" The young heir huffed as he fended off the onslaught of warriors coming at them. Behind him, Midoriko was hacking away at more of them with her sword. Slowly they made their way back to the camps as the sun began to reach the tips of the mountains in the distance. By the time they reached the camp's border the sun had already fallen behind the horizon line, and darkness encroached on the land, thus ending day one of their battle. Both were exhausted by the time they reached Sesshoumaru's tent. Midoriko had been hoping to slip out of the camp without anyone noticing her after she saw the young master to his tent, but she hadn't expected the Lord of the Western Lands to be standing there waiting to greet them. The look on the older demon's face left Midoriko wanting to run for the hills.

"Miko, your presence here is unexpected." The young priestess bowed low before her Lord, a dark blush seeping through her skin at being caught disobeying a direct order. She bowed low before the demon, both out of respect and to hide just how red she was.

"My apologies my Lord, if I may be so bold as to speak?" She looked up quickly to see the Lord gesture towards his son's tent. Getting the idea quickly, Midoriko ran over to the opening and pulled back the flap, allowing her superiors to enter before following behind. Once inside, the Great Lord turned to face her, anger clearly written across his furrowed brows and hardened stare.

"You understand, Lady Midoriko, that I am thoroughly displeased. You have blatantly disregarded not only my wishes, but the wishes of the entire court." Midoriko winced as she once again bowed low before coming to her own defense.

"My Lord, I know you expressed that I should stay behind with the other ladies of the court...but sire, you must know that it is not like me to sit and wait while my brethren are fighting for our very lives. While you, who I look to as a father, risk your life to protect mine when there is something I could do to help. Had I not been here today-"

"Enough. Had you not been here today the outcome would have been the same." Midoriko's eyes were wide as her mouth hung agape. Surely he must have seen her fighting today? She looked around the tent, its small and simplicity shocking in comparison to its owner. Sesshoumaru liked to show off his royalty. All that lay inside the auburn tent were a small futon, a desk, and a place to put a lamp. Some writing utensils and paper were strewn across the desk, but nothing more. Sesshoumaru himself stood to her right, and by the looks of it looked rather agitated with her, though much less than his father. But there was something else there… something she couldn't quite put her foot on.

"Father, as much as I despise coming to the aid of one who would disrespect and disgrace your word… Had Midoriko not been present today there would be a chance that this Sesshoumaru would have been either struck down or fatally wounded. It irks me greatly to admit it, but Midoriko saved my life today." Two sets of eyebrows shot up at the young master's admission. After all, Sesshoumaru was never one to admit he needed help. Pink dusted the young demon's cheeks as his gazed drifted to rest on his feet. "The fact is Father, a miko on our side of the war would do nothing but benefit us. Though do not understand me, Midoriko should be punished for disobeying your word, and I would much rather her at home with Lady Mother and the other females of the clan. But we do need her. The war will end that much faster with her here." The Great Lord pondered his son's words for what seemed to the young miko as forever, but finally closed his eyes and nodded. Midoriko took this as a good sign and smiled brightly at her superior and best friend.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru. But Midoriko is to be under your care and your command. She will receive punishment once we return to the fortress." A quick nod from his son and the Lord took his leave, but not before pausing at the entryway to the tent. "You best go grab your things from the cliff above the camp, Lady Miko. You are now a part of this camp. That means you sleep amongst us as well." Midoriko bowed low and turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes glinting with appreciation. She mouthed a quick 'Thank you' and ran to gather her things. Only when the young master was alone in his tent did he allow himself to smile.

* * *

><p><em>And you never said,<em>  
><em>That you meant to save someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me,<em>  
><em>And you never told me,<em>  
><em>You wanted to love someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn broke through the mountain peaks as Midoriko rose from her peaceful slumber. She silently dressed and exited her tent, running to meet with Sesshoumaru. The silver haired demon was stoic grace, something Midoriko had never seen before from him. He took one glance at her, and then to his right side. The young priestess quickly fell into line as the trumpets sounded, signaling their march to meet the Panther Tribe.<p>

"I want you to stay at the back of the formation." Eyes flung open wide as eyebrows shot up as Midoriko turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"What? Why? I can help on the front lines! You heard your Lord Father, I am to fight. You said it yourself I can only help!" Sesshoumaru himself turned to gaze at his comrade, the look on his face left no room for argument.

"My Lord Father said you were under my care and my command. Having said that, it is my wish that you remain at the back of the formation. There you will be safe to work with any reiki you so desire, and can launch a massive attack without having to worry about being struck down. You cannot properly wield a sword with that injury… or have you forgotten that you are still a mere mortal?" The young priestess huffed as she gazed down at her shoulder. Sesshoumaru had bandaged it after Midoriko had returned from retrieving her things and pitching up her tent in the campgrounds. Her kimono was still ripped and slightly pink where she had been cut, exposing the bandage underneath for all to see. Her armor was tied haphazardly to keep it held in the correct position. Any onlooker could tell the girl was in no condition to be on the front lines, but the stubborn child would have none of it.

"Sesshoumaru! You of all people know I can fight better than most here even without the use of one of my arms. I will not hide like a coward while you are on the front lines." The little priestess glared at her superior as she stood beside him and readied her weapon as she turned her glance to their enemy. "My place is beside you, Sesshoumaru." The young prince flushed at her unexpected words as he readied his own weapon. He murmured something under his breath that sounded much akin to 'women' but it had been too faint for the young maiden to catch.

"Very well. But if this Sesshoumaru sees so much as a flinch of pain you are to head to the back of the lines. Be it by your will or mine. Is that understood, miko?" He glanced at her through his peripherals long enough to see her nod her head.

It was many hours later, after the thundering of feet charging and trumpets sounding, after blood, and screams and the clashing of metal and fangs and claws roared in the skies that Sesshoumaru happened to catch a long enough glance over at his fighting companion. He could tell she was weary and in pain, her arm hung limply at her side as she fought off panther after panther, keeping majority of them off of his back. Her fierceness in even the most dire of situations was something he had grown to admire about her. The intensity she held in her eyes at that moment, cutting through her enemy like he was no more than butter, was breathtaking. It was in that very moment that Sesshoumaru realized just how enthralled he had become with the young priestess. She must have felt his stare as she caught his gaze, sending him a weary smile. It seemed as if time had slowed down for the two of them; both content to just stare in silence, neither bothering with their surroundings. That was, until a flash of metal caught the youkai's eye. He was quickly snapped out of whatever dream-like state he had been in as his contentment fell into horror. His eyes widened and brows upturned as he tried to let out a scream. He wouldn't get there fast enough. The arrow was moving too fast.

"Midoriko!" The only thing the young priestess saw was her dearest companion running towards her as if his life depended on it. With a resounding thud, searing pain flared from her backside, just above her heart. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her skull as she felt the ground rush up to meet her. By the time her body hit the earth, her world had already gone black.

* * *

><p><em>You swallow your pride as,<em>  
><em>You're left behind,<em>  
><em>Counting stars to name your lies,<em>  
><em>You let the rain,<em>  
><em>Push you away,<em>  
><em>And now you're drowning in the waves<em>

* * *

><p>The young master bolted to where the priestess' body had fallen, hacking away at anyone who stood in his way. His demeanor became fierce as he desperately tried to reach her, to save her. "Midoriko!" It took him all of seconds to reach her body, blood already seeping out of the wound and puddling around her form. She had apparently also opened her shoulder wound; blood seeped through those carefully placed bandages he had wrapped for her. He nearly gagged at the stench of her blood; it was everywhere. After checking to make sure she was still in the realm of the living, albeit barely, Sesshoumaru gingerly turned her onto her side so he could pick her up easier without disturbing the arrow protruding from her back. Once sure she was secure in his arms, the young master bolted for the camps, hell bent on finding a healer. Dog demons everywhere parted the way for the young master, knowing full well what the consequences would be if they dared get in his way.<p>

The Healer tent was full by the time Sesshoumaru returned to the camp. His arms were slightly tired from the extra weight of armor on the little priestess, but it didn't matter to him. His eyes were wide with fear as he felt how faint her heartbeat had grown. She reeked of death. Here, this small girl who thought she could take on the world was reduced to nothing more than a withering body. The young master flared his nostrils at the thought. No, she would regain her strength and live to fight another battle. This was nothing more than a flesh wound. She had proven to everyone that she was stronger than that.

"Master Sesshoumaru?" One of the young healer-girls looked up at the two of them with worried eyes. She was tiny, much shorter than Midoriko, with a busty build. Her eyes were strange, a soft teal instead of the gold from his tribe. She had three jagged stripes on each cheek the shade of a sun setting. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of her neck and Sesshoumaru could do no more than watch as she lifted a trembling hand toward Midoriko's frail form. The young demon flinched as he gripped his companion's form a little tighter and let out a low growl. The girl's eyes widened at the reaction and took a step back. "Please, Master Sesshoumaru, I only want to help the young priestess. She's injured badly and needs medical attention immediately. Even for a demon these wounds are not minor." Once again she tried to reach for the girl, carefully reaching for areas where she knew she wouldn't cause an outcry from the comatose human. Once she was safely in the healer's arms did Sesshoumaru stop his growling. The young demoness smiled slightly towards her young Master, almost pitying him from the lost look he had on his face. She knew one day that would change, that even in the most dire situation he would no longer show emotion as was expected from a Lord, but for now he was young, raw.

The young healer placed Midoriko gently down on a free futon and began to work. She pulled off the young priestess' armor and ripped the back of her kimono off of her. After inspecting the wound the healer quickly pulled the arrow out of Midoriko's back, earning a cry from the maiden and a growl from her protector. Sesshoumaru went to rush to her side, but was held back by one of the male healers.

"Master Sesshoumaru, you must stay back. Umi-chan is one of our best healers, but she requires her space to work. Please, wait here until she is done and then you may see Lady Midoriko." With a hesitant nod Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards where Midoriko lay and was surprised to see Umi's hand glowing over the open wound on Midoriko's back. She looked up quietly when she felt eyes on her and smiled.

"My mother was a lizard demon from the south. I was lucky enough to inherit regenerative abilities from her, and as such I can use them to heal others. Because of them, I am able to help with this war. I can't fully heal someone else, but I can help the healing process along quite a bit." The young Master watched in wonder as the wound on Midoriko's back slowly close to nothing more than a thin red line. The whole process took half an hour, which during this time Sesshoumaru had nearly toppled through four healers trying to get through to the small girl moaning in pain on the floor. Finally satisfied with her work Umi sighed with relief and gave a nod in the young demon's direction. He took no time working his way to her side, gently helping Umi turn her over so she could rest easy. The young demoness wiped her brow, and smiled up at the worried male on the other side of Midoriko.

"There, she should be fine in a few days. When she wakes, make sure she doesn't move too much, and that she drinks and eats plenty. She lost a lot of blood… she's lucky you got her here when you did Master Sesshoumaru. She's lucky to have someone who cares so deeply for her safety. Had it been anyone else I don't think she would have made it off of the field today." Sesshoumaru's cheeks dusted pink at Umi's kind words. He scoffed lightly and looked away from both females for the briefest moment before peering one eye over at the sleeping face of Midoriko. He lightly took hold of her hand and squeezed it, reassurance more for him than her. He had been so close to losing his closest companion… he knew he should have held his ground against her earlier this morning.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Your Lord Father is looking for you on the battlefield!" Sesshoumaru turned his gaze just in time to see one of his father's soldiers run into the healing tent. The man was clearly out of breath and from the way he stood- hunched over on himself- he was more than exhausted from today's fight. The young boy stood and began to exit the tent, but paused at the entrance briefly. He turned his head slightly so that Umi would be able to hear his request, a simple, "watch over her" and then he left. The teal-eyed dog stood there in silence, understanding that it was more of a command than request. With a small smile the lizard-dog marched herself to the very back of the tent, and returned with a small helper. She placed the small creature on Midoriko's chest and tapped its nose lightly.

"Now, you call me the moment she wakes up, alright? And don't let her get up, otherwise she'll re-open her wound." The tiny being tilted its head slightly to the right, then closed its eyes and curled up on the young priestess' chest.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah,<em>  
><em>And you never said,<em>  
><em>That you meant to save someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me,<em>  
><em>And you never told me,<em>  
><em>You wanted to love someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me<em>

* * *

><p>It was past dusk when Midoriko finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of red ones and creamy fur filling her sight. She let out a shriek and immediately sat up, wincing when sharp pain shot from her back. The furry-eyeballed creature jumped back to her lap and hissed lightly, its fur sticking up in all directions. Now seeing it from a distance the creature was quite…cute. It resembled a tiny kitten, with giant red cat-eyes and creamy yellow fur that covered every inch of it, right down to its two tails. The kitten had black ears and mittens, with matching twin black stripes on each tail. Midoriko quickly picked up the kitten to check and yes –it was female.<p>

"Well aren't you the cutest thing! You shouldn't go giving people heart attacks, little one. I wonder, where is your owner?" The tiny kitten mewled happily and began to purr, peering at the young priestess, almost expecting to be pet. The young girl giggled and put the tiny kitten down and began to pet her.

"She doesn't have an owner, she's an orphan." Startled once more Midoriko turned to look at the end of her bed to find a female dog demon there. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama asked that I keep watch over you until he could get back. My name is Umi, and this little one doesn't have a name just quite yet. It looks like you two get along quite well though." Umi smiled down at the frail girl as she looked down at the kitten.

"You said she's orphaned? Why hasn't anyone claimed her yet? She's adorable!" Umi giggled and moved to sit down next to Midoriko.

"It might have to do with our canine heritage, young one. You see, cats aren't that fond of dogs. I'm sure this war has taught you that at least?" The young priestess let out a giggle, which surprisingly to her caused pain to course through her chest. She winced as she gripped at the blankets covering her upper half as Umi looked on with concern. "Lady Midoriko, please don't try to move all too much. You were hurt rather badly, and I fear too much movement would only serve to open your wounds. You will be here resting for the next couple of weeks at least." Midoriko looked under the blankets to find her chest well bandaged up, on top of her shoulder wound. Between the two injuries it looked like she was wearing a shirt made of bandages. She blushed lightly, thinking that perhaps Sesshoumaru, who she was sure had been the one to bring her here, had seen her in such a state of undress. Speaking of…

Midoriko cleared her throat, "Um… Umi-chan? Where is Sesshoumaru?" The young demoness' eyes widened at her brazenness, knowing full well that anyone who was caught not using honorifics when addressing any of the hierarchy was punished severely by the Royal Court. The only exception, however, had been Midoriko's strange attachment to the young master. He allowed only her to get away with such disrespect.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was called back to the fields by his Lordship. He will return once the days light has fallen from the skies. He had been quite… worried… about you Midoriko-sama. I have never sensed such distress from the young master in all of my years of service to the courts." Heat rose to the fragile girl's cheeks at the thought. Sesshoumaru, the proud prince of the dogs, worried for her safety?

The thought left a small trace of a smile on Midoriko's face.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Sesshouamru had entered the healer's tent once more. His Lord Father had wanted to discuss strategy with all of the generals, and see about ending this war soon. He was weary from today, but he had to make sure the little priestess was okay before he could retire. He moved the entrance flap away from his person as he entered and slowly made his way to where he had left her. Her scent was the first thing he noticed. Honeysuckle and rain invaded his nose, the scent of death on her long gone. When he rounded the corner the sight of her nearly caused him to forget to breathe; there she was, bandaged from the shoulders down, sitting up and playing with a cat demon. The smile that was on her face sent shockwaves of heat running through him while he gazed at her exposed throat as she moved al of her hair to one side for the kitten to play with. The blankets had bunched around where her hakama were tied, leaving nothing to the imagination on her bandaged body. He blushed as he cleared his throat, waiting for her to realize he had graced her with his presence. The young girl's eyes flickered from the kitten to her dear friend, and just as he thought it was impossible, Midoriko's smile grew wider.<p>

"Oh there you are! I was wondering when the Great Young Master Sesshoumaru would decide to pay little old me a visit." The kitten mewled and rubbed herself against Midoriko's blanket-wrapped legs. "That's right! I almost forgot! Sesshoumaru, I'd like you to meet Kirara. She's my new pet!" The demon rolled his eyes at the thought of a cat in the house.

"I must already put up with your presence, must you resort to bringing such an insignificant and putrid smelling thing into our lives as well?" Midoriko fought off the urge to giggle and looked back down at her new feline companion. It was then that an idea popped into her head. She began to pet the kitten as bit of the plan formed. Her smile left her face as she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"I have a way we can win this war, Sesshoumaru." A single eyebrow tweaked on his face, already not liking the idea just from the tone in her voice. "I can win this war easily… but I need to be inside their camp." Sesshoumaru nodded, crossing his arms in front of him and he peered down at the little girl.

"This Sesshoumaru wonders, just how do you plan on getting into their camps undetected in such a condition?" The young priestess smirked as she looked at her demon counterpart.

"Why, my dear Master, the answer is quite simple… I'm not." Questions formed in Sesshoumaru's head as a shiver snuck down his spine. No, he certainly would not like this plan at all. An odd twinkle entered Midoriko's eyes as she adjusted Kirara in her lap and continued to pet the kitten. "We're going to let them capture me."

Protests already fought to spew from the master's lips, but Midoriko would have none of it. Instead, she called for Umi to gather his Lordship so she could discuss the plan further with an unbiased ear. By the end of the night the plan was set; tomorrow night Midoriko would be captured by the Panther Tribe.

And there was nothing Sesshoumaru could do about it.

* * *

><p><em>And you never told me,<em>  
><em>You wanted to love someone,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like,<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me,<em>  
><em>And you never said,<em>  
><em>That you meant to save someone,<em>  
><em>Like me<em>  
><em>Somebody just like me<em>


End file.
